A need exists to provide for better protection and security against counterfeiting and grey-market trading, particularly for pharmaceuticals. A review of counterfeiting in pharmaceuticals and its economic effects may be found in, for example, (1) “Counterfeit Pharmaceuticals: Current Status and Future Projections,” A. I. Wertheimer, N. M. Chaney, T. Santella, J. Am. Pharm. Assoc. 43(6) 710-718 (2003), and (2) Chapter 4 of the book Counterfeiting exposed: protecting your brand and your customers, D. M. Hopkins, L. T. Kontnik, M. T. Turnage (Wiley, Ed. 2003); ISBN: 0471269905. Chapter 12 describes current anti-counterfeiting methods, such as holograms, intaglio printing, color-shifting technologies, and chemical or biochemical taggants.
As counterfeiters become more sophisticated, however, improved means of providing and verifying covert identification on pharmaceuticals and other articles will allow improved detection of counterfeits.